In Search of Dreams
by Adara Arimmina
Summary: Someone has kidnapped the Goblin King! and only one person can save him...take a wild guess who! Will Sarah find Jareth in time? Will the goblins destroy the castle before she gets back? JarethSarah, please read and review. Thanks!
1. Moonage Daydream

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me.

**In Search of Dreams**

_Sometimes the way forward, is the way back _

In the darkened room of her small LA apartment, Sarah Williams slept uneasily. A chill breeze swept in through the window, brushing over her brow like a cool, caring hand. The sheer curtains fluttered in the wind, and the sounds of the city streets far below were faint and distant. Sarah tossed fitfully, tangling herself in sweat-soaked sheets.

_Don't defy me _

Sarah whimpered softly in her sleep as the words echoed through her head, in a cool commanding voice, laced with power and a hint of cruelty. She ran into the dream, and kept running as images flashed before her mind's eye. An owl flew after her, wings beating softly, as she ran through a deserted park. Rain flew in her face and her hands were numb with cold. The water soaked into her skin and blurred her vision. Her feet slid on the muddy grass and she pitched forward with a startled yell.

_Such a pity _

The world changed around her, and Sarah landed hard on dry, dusty ground. She looked up to see the walls of the Labyrinth reaching up to a clear red sky. The passage stretched endlessly in both directions, and the ground was littered with debris. She groaned softly as pain shot up through her hands and knees. From her left, Sarah heard a far-off sound, like a low growl. The noise approached rapidly, changing to a furious roaring that shook the walls with its force. Scrambling to her feet Sarah sprinted forward through the corridor. Not daring to look back, she stumbled over the broken branches in her way. Her legs ached with strain, and her breath came out raw and ragged. The walls trembled violently and started to crumble, raining dust and rock into the passage. Sarah threw up her arms in futile defense, shutting her eyes tightly. The ground tore open beneath her feet, and Sarah screamed as she tumbled into the dark.

_How you turn my world you precious thing _

Sarah slowed as she fell through the air. Light bloomed all around her, reflecting back and forth. As her eyes adjusted to the sparkling light, Sarah saw bright, mirrored walls, and soft crème-colored drapes made of silks and satins. Plush white cushions were placed in corners of the room, and crystal chandeliers glowed softly besides them. Ivory and gold staircases swept to upper levels of this grand ballroom, and the dancers moved gracefully throughout the room. They twirled beneath her, magnificent gowns flowing around them. They moved in a kaleidoscope of color, with bright greens, deep blues, vibrant reds, and royal purples, swaying softly to the music. Peels of laughter rang through the air like the sound of water of rocks, excited and bubbling.

Sarah landed in the midst of the glittering dancers, feeling more than a little out of place in her faded jeans and pale top. Hands reached out to her, touching her arms, her cheeks, her hair, and her waist. They gently pulled and pushed her through the room towards an area of large lavish looking cushions.

"There, there dear. You're all right now, aren't you Sarah?" said one of the dancers from behind a blue and gold mask. She wore a gorgeous dress of rich sapphire blue, with delicate green thread weaved over it. She took Sarah's arm and sat her gently on a cushioned chair. Another dancer turned to Sarah, a man in a mask of red and black. His legs were wrapped tightly in tan breeches, and a dark red shirt billowed around his lean form. He smiled down at her warmly.

"Sit and stay with us for a while, Sarah. It's alright for now."

"Wait." Sarah's head felt clouded and dizzy. "I was looking for something. Toby?"

"Here I am Sarah!" The dancers moved aside to show her little brother playing a game of jacks with a goblin. Sarah's brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"No, that wasn't it. Already did that one. What am I looking for then?" She asked to no one in particular. A fiery appeared beside her knee, shaking its shaggy red head.

"Come play with us Lady?" It pleaded with her. Sarah patted its hairy head absent-mindedly.

"No, I can't right now, I have to find…Damn! What was it?"

A collective sigh brushed through the room, and the dancers looked to each other with knowing eyes.

"Not quite time yet, is it?

"No, its not. How unfortunate."

"We're getting closer though?"

"Yes. We are getting closer." The lady in blue turned to Sarah. "Aren't we little one?" She said kindly. Sarah looked up at her helplessly.

"I don't understand! Closer to what?"

The woman gave her a sad smile and pulled her gently to her feet. "Come then Sarah. Time to move forward."

"But, I don't know the way!"

"Simply remember what you've been told dear. You'll find your way." They moved through the room, and stopped before one of the mirrored walls. Someone handed Sarah a small painted chair. The woman gave Sarah a light kiss on the cheek and a gentle shove towards the wall. "Go on Sarah. You know what to do." Sarah bit her lip in uncertainty as she gripped the chair. She looked back over her shoulder at the sea of dancers watching her.

"Do I have to?" Sarah's voice quivered.

"Yes. But you already knew that." The man in red leaned on a nearby column, his voice tinted with amusement. "Remember what you've been taught, and all will be set right. Go on now girl. It's time."

"Alright then." Sarah sighed and turned back to the mirror. She lifted the tiny chair over her head and hurled it at the wall.

_No one could blame you _

The room exploded in shards of glass, and Sarah was falling once again. Below her she could see the top of a vast, dark forest. She could not see the forest floor for the green canopy that spread like a thick blanket, with only tendrils of mist breeching the cover of the treetops. The forest stretched into the distance and stopped at the foot of a tall black mountain. Early morning light rose over the forest, and something near the mountain glittered in the first sunrays. As Sarah strained her eyes to see what it was, she felt herself pulled backwards, like a puppet on a string. She flew back over the forest, then over the Labyrinth. She hit a wall hard, knocking the breath from her lungs. Looking around her, she saw stairways and walkways, leading up and down and to the side. The room spun and she sank to her knees on the cold floor.

_Such a sad love, deep in your eyes _

The lilting sound of his voice echoed through her head and carried through the room. Sarah stood slowly, still disoriented, and gripped the wall behind her tightly. She lifted her gaze upwards, and there he was. He was just as she remembered, terrifying and beautiful all at once. Black boots stretched up to his knees, and storm-grey breeches hugged his legs. His black leather coat was unbuttoned, letting the lace of his grey shirt tumble out, and he twirled a crystal in a gloved hand. His light blonde hair reminded her of everything wild and untamed, and his mismatched eyes looked straight into her. Sarah felt her breath catch in her throat as he danced across the ceiling. Or was it the floor?"

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you _

She watched him move, perplexed by the broken logic of the room. If he was on the floor, did that mean she was on the cei-

As the thought came over her, she felt gravity shift and pull her downward. She started to cry out as she fell forward, when a strong pair of hands grasped her shoulders form behind, holding her steady.

_But I'll be there for you… _

The words resonated in her brain, and yet seemed so distant, as if she were listening to the song through water or glass. He spoke behind her, this time his voice close, solid, and real. "Not yet Sarah. It isn't time. Foolish little mortal girl." His voice mocked her. She ignored his tone, and drank in the comfort of his voice, letting it ground her, and hold her centered.The song still stirred in her mind.

"I was looking for…" she turned around to face him, marveling at the firm reality of him, when all else in the dreamscape seemed so insubstantial in comparison. She studied his face, the high cheekbones, the pale skin, and the sharp thin lips. The eyes…the eyes she saved for last. "You…" she spoke softly, "You are…here."

It had felt important that she tell him, explain to him what she could see, but saying the words now she felt more than a bit foolish underneath his imperious gaze. His eyes danced with amusement, and his pale lips set in a smirk.

"So it would seem." He teased. She blushed lightly.

"Things…aren't always what they seem in this place." She countered.

"Perhaps. But it is you, Sarah, who are the dreamer. I am but the dream." Sarah reached out a hand to touch him, but he suddenly seemed so very far away. She opened her mouth to speak, but the room spun again before she could find her words. Sarah's vision went hazy and she felt herself fall again, this time with no hands to hold her balanced. The room around her blurred in color, and soon it faded to darkness. Sarah floated in the black, not moving.

_One more, little one. Just one more _

The voice brushed by her in the darkness, comforting though not familiar. Suddenly Sarah was no longer floating, and she felt unpleasantly cold stone underneath her. Her eyes flew open and filled with dim twilight. She lay in a corridor, under a tall stone archway that led into a circular walled courtyard. Across from her were two other openings in the wall, and in each was a figure.

In one entrance stood a tiny wisp of a girl. She was tall and pixie-ish, with a graceful and delicate frame. Her straight dark blonde hair spilled down her back and slightly covered her face, flowing about her in the wind. She appeared to be wearing a mask of goblin skin, crafted so well that in seem to meld into her own flawlessly. The eye of the mask glinted red like harsh fire, while the other was the clear blue of crystalline ice. Her clothes fit tightly to her slight frame, soft brown leather breeches tucked into black boots, and a black top that laced up the front and back. Her hands were covered with black gloves and straps and buckles covered her torso. Suspicion, anger, and distrust flashed through her eyes, and her stance was proud and strong.

The other entrance held a girl who stood as regal as a queen, with all the grace of a cat. Her form was willowy and slender, and she carried an air of elegance and unnatural beauty. Hair the color of light champagne flowed down to her ankles like a ribbon of silk, swirling about black breeches and black knee-high boots. A trim dove-dray jacket accentuated the curve of her waist, pulled over a ruffled snow-white shirt with a plunging V-neck line. Her eyes were mismatched, one a rich chestnut brown, the other the dark blue of the deep sea. Her eyes swam with emotion, a great sadness and a deep sense of longing passed over their surface.

The stared at each other, studying and appraising one another. Then in unison they stepped forward, striding purposefully towards the center, inexplicably pulled towards each other. As Sarah ran forward, the world melted around her and faded to black once more. Her eyes flew open to the comfortable familiarity of her apartment, and she bolted up straight in her bed, smoothing a hand over her heated forehead. With a sigh she sank back into the pillows. A small thought surfaced at the back of her mind, echoing softly. She waited patiently as the thought moved forward, gathering speed until it reached her and burst forth from her lips.

"Jareth!"

A/N: So, hopefully I did a good job on this, let me know if I don't make sense. 2nd chapter is on the way! Hope y'all like it, thanks!


	2. In the Dark

_Disclaimer: I'm copyright to David Bowie. He bought my soul off Ebay. I own Banjo, and Amber, and the darkguythat you guys haven't met yet. Everything else is property of the wonderful people at the Jim Henson Company._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_You have no power over me_

The words echoed in Jareth's head, as his body plummeted through the ruins of his own castle. He hit the floor of Escher's room hard. Yes, the room did have a floor, despite the perception. Not that Jareth generally visited such a thing. To weak to move, he groaned as the pain shooting through him faded to an uncomfortable numbness. His eyelids fluttered, then closed, and his world went black. He drifted in a dreamless coma, with only the last sound of her rejection his company. Time in the Underground slid to a halt. Goblins froze in their work, firies stood poised like statues in their dance. A hush swept over the kingdom, and everything was still. The Labyrinth waited in silence as its King slept on. Five years passed, with not a single breath drawn.

_Jareth!_

The word reverberated through the Labyrinth, the stones ringing with the sound. The Labyrinth sprang to life in a burst of energy that crackled with its power. Inside the castle, Jareth's lungs filled suddenly with air and his eyes flew open. A layer of dust had settled on his sleeping form, and it hung in the air as he stirred. Moaning he rolled on to one side and felt the icy ground beneath his fingertips for the first time in five years. His body protested even the slightest movement and limbs that had been immobile for far too long ached with sudden pain. Coughs shook through his body, as he lay vulnerable across the floor.

"Now! Take him quickly!" a husky female voice rang through the room. A hissing filled the air as thick metal cables shot over Jareth's body, forcing him down roughly. Jareth's vision was clouded still, and he could barely make out the dark globular figures that approached him with caution, holding his bonds tightly. The Goblin King roared in fury and struggled against the wires, causing the figures to shrink back in fear.

"You fools! Take him now while he is defenseless." The voice carried through the air again from behind Jareth. Spurred on by their leader, the figures edged closer, surrounding Jareth and binding him tightly. He heard soft chanting and sensed the scent of magic on the air. A tall form stepped in front of his blurred vision as the spell seeped into him. He groaned softly as she passed a hand over his eyes. "Sleep now, Goblin King." The voice commanded him. His last thought was of a dark haired girl with eyes like the forest. Of his offer for her, and her final rejection of him. Never before could he have believed a mortal girl could cause so much trouble, for all of the warnings he had been granted. He had opened himself to her finally, but he had been too late. Her refusal had left him vulnerable and at risk, and now that risk would cost him. Oh Sarah, he thought, what have you done? His body fell limp once more.

* * *

Far below the castle, amidst the streets of the Goblin City, Chaos reigned. He was soon hit over the head with a chicken and replaced by a slightly larger goblin named Grock, who felt he would serve as a much better TGK, or Temporary Goblin King. Through out the course of the day, the TGK had changed two hundred and forty-two times, and had gone through three hundred and ten different reigning councils. Chickens and kegs of ale ran rampant throughout the streets, and everything was a much bigger mess than usual, and that's saying something. Meanwhile in the Labyrinth, word of the Kings disappearance was spreading like wildfire and the denizens of the kingdom began to notice changes in their homes. Rock walls developed large cracks never seen before and pieces of rock crumbled to the ground in chunks. The hedge maze grew wildly, producing large and wicked looking thorns that jutted out and poked you sharply when you turned away from them. All through the Labyrinth, things dimmed. Colors faded, noises seemed muted, and the air was stale, restless and uncommonly cold.

Outside the walls of the Goblin City, three figures huddled before a small fire built to keep warm. Ludo looked up at the darkening sky as clouds rolled in. "Baaaad." He grumbled. Sir Didymus sighed and stirred the bright embers of the fire.

"I do agree, my brother. The situation does not bode well. Methinks it will undoubtedly become even more foul before fortune's wheel decides to turn. Something must be done." The little fox looked towards the Goblin City, where shouts and screams rose from behind the great stone walls. Smoke rose from the south east corner of the city, billowing into the evening sky. "Yes." The knight said quietly. "Something must most definitely be done."

"An' just who do ya thinks gonna do it?" Hoggle proclaimed. "Us? What chance would we have Didymus? Where do we even start lookin'? You think the goblins are goin' to rally up and go find the King? Not doubtin' their loyalty mind, it's just…..well….they're goblins!" He paced in front of the fire, wringing his hands. Didymus looked up at him calmly.

"Am I correct in assuming, Sir Hoggle, that your plan of action is to do nothing whatsoever?" He said evenly. Hoggle glared at him.

"That's not it! It's jus' we can't go rushin' off. We need help." He threw a look over his shoulder at the city. "Lots of help."

Throughout the conversation, Ludo had been sitting quite peacefully with his eyes closed and one furry ear raised. Suddenly his head tilted to the side, then nodded, and Ludo began to hum. The hum was deep and rumbling, resonating through the very bones of his two companions, who presently had their hands clasped desperately over their ears.

"Would someone please shut him off!" yelled Hoggle.

"My brother, what is the meaning of this!" Sir Didymus asked the furry creature, looking up at him. The beast abruptly ended the humming and looked down at the little knight.

"Ludo ask rocks." His two friends stared at him blankly. Ludo shook his head and sighed. "Rocks help Ludo"

"An' just what do the rocks say, Ludo?" Hoggle asked cautiously, lowering his hands slowly from his ears.

"We……find……Sarah."

* * *

"I take it everything went well?" A cold voice clipped the air of a dark hall. Stone columns rose to an arched ceiling high above, and a bitter wind whistled through the large room. In the corners of the room shadow creatures crept along the walls, clinging to the ebony stone. At the far end of the hall was a great stone throne, cloaked in shadow. A woman stood in the center of the room, shifting her wait from one foot to the other. She shone like a bright flame in stark contrast to the dark surrounding her. Wisps of sheer gold material flowed around loose silk red leggings, and her feet were bare on the cold stone floor. A gold corset fit tightly to her sleek frame, embroidered in bright red designs, and a hand covered by soft red leather gloves rested on her curved hip. Jet-black hair weaved through with gold thread spilled down to her hips in waves. Golden amber eyes blazed with fire, searching the shadows of the room.

"As well as can be expected, milord. We were prepared of course. Just like last time." Her voice was calm and emotionless as she spoke. "Though this time everything went according to plan. It seems she was the one we needed after all." A low chuckle emanated from the dark throne.

"Prophecies have a tendency to be a bit sketchy on the details. We should be grateful," the cold voice echoed, "that we were fortunate enough to have it right the second time around. Extremely fortunate. I assume our guest has been secured?"

"As you ordered milord."

"Make certain he is kept guarded. We've come to far to slip now."

"Yes milord." She lowered her gaze to her bare feet, keeping her face hidden. "You….are pleased then? Milord?" her voice trembled as she spoke.

"You have done as expected." He said curtly. "You are dismissed Amber."

"Yes milord." She turned abruptly and walked gracefully out of the hall. Only when she was out of sight did she break into a run, sprinting through the corridors to her own chambers. She fell sobbing onto a cushioned window seat, curled around a soft pillow. Five years. Five mercilessly long years of waiting for just the right moment, and now finally she was home. Wasn't she?

Deeper within the castle, water dripped slowly onto the cold and filthy floor of a cell dimly lit by a single candle. A lock clicked, and the large wooden door to the cell swung open noisily. Jareth turned his gaze upwards, but the doorway was shrouded in darkness and he could only make out the tall form of his jailer. Strong iron manacles bound Jareth to the wall of the cell, the metal burning on his skin. His face was pale and drawn, and dark circles had formed under his eyes. His mind was hazy and clouded and he clung weakly to consciousness, not wishing to sleep for the nightmares he knew would follow.

"Who's there?" Jareth said hoarsely into the darkness. "Where am I?" Silence was all that answered him, but the darkened figure moved around the room, hidden from sight. "I command you to answer me!" Jareth demanded. A hand shot forth from the darkness, grabbing a fistful of Jareth's hair and yanking his head backwards.

"No commands for me, brother." the smooth voice said. Jareth's eyes widened with sudden realization.

"You..."Jareth hissed through clenched teeth. "Why?"

"Soon, brother." the voice whispered. "Everything will become clear, all too soon." Jareth felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, then the cell around him melted away as he slipped into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya Didymus, there just aint nothin' here!" Hoggle shouted at the fox. The three stood in the King's library, books and papers lay strewn across the floor of the room. Hoggle stood on the King's chair stretching to reach a large book atop a tall mahogany shelf. Sir Didymus had been ruffling through a large stack of yellow parchment in a corner of the room. He threw and exasperated look over his shoulder at his friend.

"Thou musn't loose hope Sir Hoggle. The answer to our problem is somewhere within the castle, I am certain. It is simply a matter of finding the correct solution." he stubbornly delved back into scanning the manuscripts in front of him. Hoggle teetered on the chair attempting to reach the book that eluded his grasp.

"Somewhere in the castle, well that's a help. Do either of ya have any sort of idea just how big this place is? How many rooms? How many libraries?" Hoggle sighed as his fingers grazed the end of the book. "We don't even really have an idea of what we're lookin' for." he said, his voice strained. Ludo reached out one furry arm and plucked the book off the shelf, handing it down to Hoggle. The beast looked at him with sad eyes.

"Find Sarah. Find friend." The beast moaned.

Hoggle looked up at him and sighed. "It could take us days, Ludo."

"And dost thou have any other more pressing engagements, Sir Hoggle?" Sir Didymus said without looking up from his reading.

"Well, not really," said Hoggle, plopping down on the chair and opening the book. "It's just how we gonna find in all this mess a way to bring Sarah back to the Underground?"

"Back to the Underground?" A squeaky voice said from over their heads. "You wants to bring someone down here? From way up theres? Boy that sure hard as rock." The metal grate from a overhead air vent came crashing to the floor, followed shortly by a little goblin, who tumbled onto the floor and proceeded to rip up the papers that he saw there. "Course us Goblins can. We knows how. Part of the job. Bring them noisy pink things down all the time."

Hoggle scrambled off his chair and rushed over to the goblin. "An' what about adults? Big humans. Can you bring those Underground too?" he said excitedly. The goblin looked at him with huge blinking eyes.

"Sures we can. Just gots to know how. Harder though, with them bigger ones. King can do it, real simple! Just snap and theys here. Us, we gots to have them all still like. No more breathings. Big sleep, likes the one we was in." Hoggle looked at the goblin curiously.

"Didymus?"

The knight pulled his nose out of the book he had be searching. "Yes, Sir Hoggle?"

"Have you been listenin' to this? I think I found our answer."

"Sir Hoggle! Have you lost all sense of reason? The young goblin here has informed us - "

"Names Banjo." the goblin interrupted.

"My pardon. Young Banjo here has informed us that our most gracious Lady must be no longer of the living for her to pass into the Labyrinth. This is unacceptable Sir Hoggle!"

"Not dead, Didymus!" Hoggle said fervently. "Just asleep, that's all."

"But Sir Hoggle," Didymus said uncertainly.

"Look, we're runnin' out a time, Didymus. If the goblins think they can get the little lady down here without harmin' her, I say we give it a shot. What choice 'ave we got?" Sir Didymus looked over at the goblin.

"I suppose," He said, still uncertain. "If thatis theway that it must be done. I have an unpleasant feeling about this whole business though Sir Hoggle."

"I have a bad feeling 'bout this whole mess we're in, but Ludo said Sarah can help us fix it, so we gotta bring her down here. She'll understand. She's our friend after all." Hoggle smiled proudly, and then turned to Banjo the goblin, who was busy spreading ink across the floor of the library. "So Banjo, you think ya can bring the little missy back down here? Sarah Williams, the girl who beat this thing?"

Little Banjo stopped his mess and sat up, looking at Hoggle. "Oh yeah. We all knows about her. Shes the special one. No one else figures it out, but goblins know. We waits. She knows words all along, just didn't know she knew thems yet. Then she knew hows to get through, just she didn't knows that either. Goblins knows she'd come back. Labyrinth likes her. Wants her to be friends. So now King is gones, we go gets her. Goblins can make people go sleepies, quick as chickens. Knock knock on the noggin, sleepy times." With a loud pop, Banjo vanished from the room.

"Sir Hoggle?" said Didymus.

"Yes?"

"Exactly what did the lad mean by, 'knock knock on the noggin'?

"Um..."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and added me as a favorite. You guys keep me writing. I would like to add that I love writing Goblin. cuddles Banjo_


	3. Lady Stardust

Sunlight spilled across the polished wood floor of Sarah's apartment, brightening the room with a soft golden glow. Stretching slowly, Sarah yawned and pulled back the plush comforter of her bed. Her fuzzy slippers padded across the room and into the kitchen, falling into her morning ritual of coffee and toast. The cozy studio was small, but adequate, just enough for what she needed. She had moved out to LA when she was nineteen, and with the help of her family and some friends she settled in to a fairly decent area on the outskirts of the city. She had found a room with decent rent, close by to all that she needed. Furnished according to her unique tastes, the apartment was calm and gentle, colored in soft browns and crèmes and taupes. Tiny figurines of fantastic and mythical creatures dotted the room, peering out at her from behind corners. Sarah sank down into her chair, languidly sipping her morning coffee. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed loudly and pondered her strange dream.

The Labyrinth. It was something that she had put at the back of her mind long ago, and rarely did she attempted to revisit what exactly had happened to her within those thirteen hours. To real to have been a dream, and to fantastic to be reality, she had simply given up thinking about its existence years ago. It had certainly brought her a great deal of clarity, she thought admittedly, in all aspects of her life. That night had changed her, and she had learned to balance her newfound maturity with her childish enthusiasm and innocence. She developed close bonds with all those she pushed away before, promising herself to never again take those she loved for granted. She had become a gifted writer, finding a means of allowing her imagination to run rampant. She poured out her fantasies onto the page, living her adventures by the tip of her pen.

Sarah frowned as she stood and placed her dishes in the sink. The dream had left a tense, ominous feeling hanging thick in the air, like an approaching storm. She felt as though she was standing at the edge of some great monumental change, waiting to be pushed over the brink. Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind, she pulled on a beige knit tank top and squeezed herself into faded jeans. Her car keys clinked together as she grabbed them off the table, heading out the door and on the way to work.

The bell above the door chimed with a soft tinkling sound as Sarah swept into the store. Sarah leaned over the counter and threw her bag underneath. A rush of air flew by behind her, and she turned around sharply to see a girl with spiky multicolor hair roll by on a ladder.

"Good morning, Starshine!" She sang as she wheeled across the shelf. "The earth says hello!" Sarah smiled up at her warmly as she began to prepare the store for the day's business.

"Mornin' Ami. What's up?"

Ami arched her back and tilted her head upwards. "Lights, the ceiling...sky somewhere..." Sarah rolled her eyes and chuckled at her coworker.

"Brat. Hey, did we get that new shipment in?"

From there the morning dissolved into the regular morning banter and routine duties. She hummed softly as she worked, her dreams dissolving like mist as she busied her mind with work matters. Reaching up to put a book on a shelf, she paused for a moment, and realized what song she was humming. His song, the one he had given to her, the song from her dream. Immediately she stopped and yelled to the back, "Ami! Turn on the radio, will you please?" She shook head, going back to stacking books. "Just a dream, just a silly dream…" she whispered softly to herself.

The day carried on, coworkers and customers came and went, and soon Sarah was left with only books for company. A quiet calm settled over the small bookstore, the lamp on the register counter pouring soft, yellow light onto the aged wood of the bookshelves. Sarah leaned back and breathed in, enjoying the musky scent of hundreds of books and collected imaginings. Lost in her own thoughts, Sarah nearly fell right out of her chair when the clock behind her chimed loudly.

"Alright then, time to close up." Sarah said, getting up from the front desk. She flicked off the main lights, glancing over her shoulder at the glow emanating from the back office. "Damn, I thought I turned that off." The shadows of the tall bookshelves loomed over the aisle ways, making them seem imposing and treacherous. The air felt suddenly heavy and thick as Sarah made her way to the back of the store. She flicked off the back light, plunging the entire store into complete black.

"Well that was intelligent. Way to spook yourself out of your mind Sarah" She muttered to herself. Her hands stretched out in front of her she cautiously walked forward. Two aisles down there was a sudden crash of books falling to the floor, followed by a soft hissing sound almost like a laugh. Sarah stood frozen in fear, her heart beating so loudly she was sure she could hear it.

"I-is there someone in here? Y-you'd better just stay where you are! I have-I have a weapon!" Fumbling in the dark she took hold of the first firm thing she could find, her water bottle from earlier that day. Holding it at the ready, she inched forward and peered around a bookcase. She squinted at the isle, willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness, when something soft and warm brushed by her leg. With a loud scream she jumped and ran to the other end of the store, smacking sharply into a wall. Breathing heavily she gripped the shelf behind her, her other hand clenched tightly around the bottle. Clinging to the wall she sidestepped towards the door. Just a few steps and she could make it. Another crash of books towards the back of the store cut through the silence. Sarah bolted for the door, fumbling with her keys to get it open. She pounded on the glass in panic, and heard a sharp hiss directly behind her. Sarah spun around quickly, her back against the door. Sitting on the register counter was a large tomcat, it's back arched and its black fur on end. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sarah sank onto her floor, her legs feeling weak and watery.

"A cat. I was freaking out over a cat. What is wrong with me today?" She looked up at the cat. "How did you even get in here?" Sarah pulled herself up slowly and walked towards the creature. It hissed loudly and leaped up, climbing out of a high open window, vanishing into the night. Hands on her hips Sarah stared up at the animal's retreat. "Answers that question I guess. I really need to stop hanging out in the horror/mystery section."

_Yous finished yets? Lady's coming. No more times./Almost dones! Yous were to be keepings her busy/Dids that. Gots scratched by the yowler toos./ Dones/ Just in times! Lady comes./ Shhhh…_

Sarah's shoes clicked across the damp pavement outside. Clouds swept over the full moon, casting shadowed light over the ground. Sarah felt suddenly uneasy, and her eyes darted around the empty lot, not sure of what she expected to see. A cold wind ruffled past, blowing her hair about widely and seeping into her skin. Dry leaves swirled around her feet, and the trees around swayed hauntingly before her, as if they danced. The clouds parted, letting the gentle blue light of the moon spill over her as she turned her face towards the sky.

_Look look! She glows. She glows with Labyrinth light/Courses she does! That's why she's ours./ No noises else she hears yous/Look/Shut up/You shut up/Shhh…_

For a moment, Sarah thought she could hear strange voices carried on the wind, but brushed it off to her already active imagination. She quickened her pace, her steps echoing through the stillness. Reaching her car, she quickly climbed inside, shutting and locking the door. Smoothing a hand through her hair, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "What is wrong with me today! It's sleep. Gotta be. Need more sleep. That's it." Turning the key in the ignition she started towards home.

_/Yous sure this works/Courses it does! Sees them bigguns do it all the times. No problems./Sleepy times… _

Yawning, Sarah turned a corner down a one way street and blinked as she saw a large truck blocking the road up ahead of her. She pushed her foot down on the brake…and nothing happened. Shocked, she slammed her foot down hard. Still nothing, in fact the car was gaining speed as it rolled downhill towards the obstacle. Panicking Sarah looked around for an exit and found nothing. Rather than collide with the truck before her, Sarah swerved the car to the right, pitching forward down a steep hill. Sarah screamed and covered her face with her arms as the car rolled through the air. Her head smacked hard on the steering wheel and the car landed with a crash onto the ground. She felt something warm and wet trickling down her forehead, and the world around her faded away to nothing.

_/Pull! Gets her fast! Now before it too lates/ Pull! Pull!/ _

Sarah stood on a vast gray plain that stretched out in all directions, the sky overhead covered with dark and ominous looking clouds. The ground beneath her feet was cracked and dry. Her hand rose to her forehead but she felt no trace of the wound she knew should be there. "What's going on?" Sarah said with a trembling voice.

"Well that's not exactly how I would have done it, but I suppose they got the job done. Nearly so at least." A voice echoed across the plain from no source that Sarah could see.

"Who's there? Who are you? Where am I?" Her own voice echoed surreally through the air as she turned wildly about, trying to find the source of the voice.

The voice chuckled gently. "Too many questions, little one. And it's not time for them to be answered quite yet. It's the time to move forward." The voice said as it swirled around her.

"I wish you people would stop saying that. Move forward to what?"

"Haven't you learned not to make foolish wishes little one? Don't make that face at me. Let's make things a bit easier for those that need you. Walk." White sand blew across the plain, settling in front of Sarah in a path that stretched into the distance.

Sarah sighed and crossed her arms, but grudgingly walked down the path. "Does this mean I'm dreaming?"

"In a sense. In fact I wouldn't be here if you weren't dreaming. You had to be asleep for what we needed. If it's any consolation, I really do wish there had been some other way. They were a bit more…enthusiastic about the whole thing than I would have hoped."

"Who were?" She asked, relaxing slightly as she ambled along.

"The Goblins of course. They caused your ride to break."

Sarah stopped on the trail. "They did what!"

The voice continued nonchalantly. "It was the only thing they could think of really. Serves you right for trusting that cheap hunk of metal. Back in my time we had real cars. Why I remember my first…" The voice trailed off, faltering slightly. "Well now, I guess I don't. It's been such a long time…"

Sarah was about to reply when she felt something invisible wrap around her middle tightly, then yank her backwards down the path. Air rushed past her as she flew, her vision of the plain and path blurring. Surprisingly, the voice still echoed around her.

"They do seem to be persistent. Things must be worse than I thought. Just follow it Sarah, trust them. It's time to move forward now." Then the voice left, and Sarah felt herself not flying over a plain, but plummeting downwards towards the Labyrinth. She saw the castle beneath her as she fell, rapidly coming closer. Sarah covered her face with her arms and shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the crash when she hit the ground. But it never came.

"We gots her! We gots her! Banjo brings you the Lady, all backs in the Underground, justs like he said!" A high-pitched voice rang.

"Sarah? Are ya alright?" A familiar gravelly voice said. Sarah opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurring, than focusing again on the scene in front of her. She lay curled in an enormous chair of ivory and marble, cloth hanging from the sides. The walls and floor of the room were light stone, and a shallow pit was carved in the center. Faded tapestries hung on the walls, as well as a small clock with an odd number of hours. Creatures of various shapes and colors were scattered about the room, the three most familiar standing in front of her, looking at her anxiously.

"Hoggle?"


End file.
